Acceptance of a different kind
by pretty pebbles
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts during the marauders 6th year. Secrets are revealed, pranks are commited and love blossoms between some unlikely people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate circumstances I do not own Harry Potter or any of his counter parts currently owned by Miss. Rowling sighs But any characters that you do not reconise belong to my mess of an imagination.

Authors note: As you read you will realise that it is set in the marauder's 6th year.

Midnite Chocoholic it is finally up.Be happy, read, enjoyand give me some of yourchocolate.

* * *

Running, that's all Kiara ever seemed to do these days was run. Whether it was from something mental or physical she was always running. Kiara used to be surprised at the fact that she never once felt exhausted but now it was a relief. Kiara had dark blond hair that reached to just below her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was medium height for her age, which was sixteen and was unusually light. This night was dark because the clouds hid the moon, although Kiara wouldn't have received any light if it had been a completely clear night because she was quite deep in a dark forest where the trees were so closely packed together that they felt almost suffocating. This time Kiara was running from something very physical indeed, a man by the name of Henry. Henry was nineteen with dark brown hair and the same colour eyes. He had seemed a sweet caring kind of guy when Kiara had first met him. But Kiara soon realised that that was all an act. Henry Carpenter was actually part of a group of people who made plans to kill people for money. Kiara who was an orphan had run away from the orphanage and had nowhere to stay. She had met Henry at the train station one day; Kiara had been living there for a week. Henry had invited Kiara to his apartment. Kiara had been staying at Henry's apartment for two weeks when Henry had a friend over who he discussed business with when he thought that Kiara was asleep. Henry's friend had spotted Kiara eavesdropping and had made to kill her but was stopped by Henry because he thought that by torturing her he could keep her quiet and have her work for him. Kiara had managed to escape Henry's clutches but not before he had seen her. Henry had been chasing Kiara for about 10 hours and Kiara was beginning to tire.

Finally the trees around Kiara had started to thin so that her clothes, which were a deep green tank top and a dark pair of jeans, weren't getting ripped on twigs and brambles. Unfortunately it was now easier for Henry to run and he was slowly catching up to her. Suddenly the forest stopped and Kiara looked up and saw a magnificent castle. Not even pausing for a second to think Kiara ran straight up to the doors wrenched them open and let herself in. Even though she was inside she didn't stop running. She had run about 9 metres until she crashed into a boy.

"Sorry," said Kiara struggling to get up but just ended up falling again. The boy who was already on his feet held out a hand to help her up.

"No problem," he said with a slight smile. He found it quite amusing that the girl was in such a rush that she had managed to fall over again. Although he was slightly worried because her arms were covered in scratches and some of her clothes were ripped.

"I need to go," she said quickly,

"Why?" asked the boy.

He had stunning sky blue eyes and light chestnut brown hair and he seemed to be around Kiara's age. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows and a pair of jeans. He was covered in scratches on one of his arms and a bruise was forming on his other forearm and just above his left eye.

"I'm being followed," she said trying to run again but the boy had her by her wrist,

"By whom?" he asked,

"It doesn't matter, what the matter is that he is trying to kill me so let me go!" said Kiara almost hysterical.

The boy remained calm but did not relax his grip on her wrist.

"It seems as though he has stopped following you," said the boy gently,

"Your bloody stubborn aren't you," said the girl almost angrily.

The boy smiled and led the girl towards the door and opened it only slightly because she still seemed rather scared and showed her the grounds and the absence of anything.

"B-but I swear I w-was being f-followed," stuttered Kiara,

"I'm sure you were but it seemed your bold action of entering Hogwarts frightened him off," said the boy in a serious tone,

"Hog-what?" asked the Kiara,

"Hogwarts, the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in Britain, or so I'm told," said the boy. "I think you should visit the headmaster. And don't worry he won't mind you storming into the castle unannounced," said the boy with a laugh.

* * *

This is chapter one and mainly just a bit of insight into Kiara's background hence the reason for terrible shortness. The next chapter will be up extremely soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Go to the chapter before this because I am too lazy to type it again.

A/N: This chapter is still a bit short but don't worry the chapters will eventually get longer okay my little cupcakes. Alright good now just hang tight.

* * *

After about five minutes of unbearable silence (well for Kiara anyway) she decided to find out more about this boy.

"So um, what's your name?" she asked quietly,

"Remus Lupin, yours?"

"Um I'm Kiara, Kiara Spencer," said Kiara,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kiara," said Remus holding out his hand, and for the first time in ages Kiara smiled.

"Yeah you too," she replied, "Oh and sorry about knocking into you earlier," she said blushing,

"Don't worry about it," said Remus still with a slight smile. "We're here," Remus said standing in front of an ugly gargoyle.

"Um…" said Kiara thinking that Remus might have lost his mind. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yep. Lemon Drop," he said clearly,

Now Kiara was almost certain that Remus was crazy until the stone gargoyle moved aside and a spiral staircase appeared. Remus went up the staircase with Kiara in toe with her mouth wide open. Remus knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," said a voice,

Remus opened the door and walked in. Kiara opened her mouth even wider as she stared at all the silver spindly objects on a small table, a beautiful red and gold phoenix and finally to a large dark wooden desk where seated behind it was a tall man who had to have been the headmaster. He had a long silver beard and equally long silver hair. He was wearing deep plum robes scattered with small gold stars.

"You might want to close our mouth," Remus whispered into her ear.

Kiara blushing closed her mouth.

"Hello, what is your name?" asked the headmaster,

"Um it's K-Kiara Sp-Spencer," said Kiara nervously,

"And what is your business at Hogwarts," said the headmaster with a slight smile.

"U-um well I h-hope you don't m-mind but I was being f-followed by someone who was trying to harm m-me," said Kiara extremely nervously,

"Would this person happen to be a muggle?" asked the headmaster,

"A what?" asked Kiara,

"A non-magic person," said Remus,

"Magic, there's no such thing as magic," scoffed Kiara,

"Oh dear it seems we have another non-believer Remus," said the headmaster apparently amused,

"What are we going to do about it Professor Dumbledore?" asked Remus in concern,

Hmm…" mused Dumbledore,

"What are you two talking about?" asked Kiara she was starting to get impatient and she wanted to go to sleep.

"Well it's quite obvious that she's a witch because she can see Hogwarts," said Remus who also seemed to be deep in thought.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here!" said Kiara rather loudly and ruder than she meant to.

"What is your definition of a witch?" Dumbledore asked,

"Um…ugly, black cat, pointed hat, you know the usual," said Kiara wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Yes, she has the typical muggle view Remus," said Dumbledore, "shall I let you explain to her the real version of a witch and wizard?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright," said Remus as Dumbledore went toward the door,

"I shall inform the house elves that we will have another guest so that they can start setting up a room,"

"But Professor Dumbledore sir, we don't know what house she will be in,"

"You're quiteright Remus," said Dumbledore as he walked towards a patched tall pointed black hat. "Would you mind putting this on Miss Spencer?" asked Dumbledore,

Kiara looked at the hat strangely and came to the conclusion that both Remus and the headmaster were completely bonkers. "Alright," said Kiara, _I may as well humour them she thought to herself. _

She took the hat and placed it on her head, it completely covered her face, Kiara was about to say that the hat was too big when she heard a voice in her ear say

"Hmm quite brave I see yes, intelligent too, not too loyal but definitely cunning,"

Kiara jumped quite high and was about to rip the hat of her head when it said quite loudly "Gryffindor!"

Kiara felt someone take the hat off her head; she looked around and saw Dumbledore placing the hat back on a shelf,

"I shall inform the house elves and you should probably explain the wizarding world on the way to the Gryffindor common room," said Dumbledore as he departed his office.

"Well come on then," said Remus walking out after Dumbledore.

Kiara stood stunned for a second than followed Remus out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

Alrighty isn't that nice, good now go review alrighties cos it makes me fell better isn't that what we all want. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate circumstances I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his little friends, relatives, teachers, enemiesor godparent.

* * *

"So what in the world are you talking about?" asked Kiara,

"I'll explain everything but all I ask is that you listen without interrupting," said Remus sounding very serious,

"Alright," said Kiara,

"Ok, well the world is divided into two different types of humans, muggles or non-magical people and witches and wizards. Now the reason you have not heard of our kind is quite strange because you are obviously a witch…"

"How do you know?" blurted out Kiara,

"Because if you weren't you would not be able to see this castle. I am guessing the person that was following you stopped because what he saw you running into was a run down house saying danger or something quite similar. You see the magic world is to be kept completely secret from muggles because if they found out they would want to use magic for everything."

"But – but this is impossible!" said Kiara,

"How so?" asked Remus,

"Well I can't be a witch!"

"Why not?"

"Because magic does not exist and - and this is just a really strange dream," Kiara pinched herself, "Ow!"

"Not a dream," smiled Remus,

"What are you smirking about?" asked Kiara in fake irritation because in reality she was extremely relieved that she was not dreaming but also extremely overwhelmed by all this new information.

"One thing, if all you're saying is true I want you to prove it," said Kiara smugly,

Remus smiled "Alright," he said, he pulled out his wand and said "Lumos," and his wand tip lit up. "There"

"And how do I know that there isn't a torch inside that stick of wood,"

"Remus sighed, "Fine nox. Um… a spell let me think… ok I've got one…but will that work. Honestly where's Sirius when you need him."

"Serious?" asked Kiara,

Remus laughed, "No, no I have a friend whose name is Sirius,"

"Oh,"

"Hmm, well let's see if you'll believe this spell then. Orchideous!" said Remus and a bunch of flowers appeared out of his wand.

Kiara just stood there with her mouth open. "B-but how d-did you…"

"Magic," said Remus with a slight smirk handing the flowers to Kiara.

Kiara took them and was still staring at them open mouthed. Remus seeing that her expression had not changed chuckled silently to himself. Suddenly they heard footsteps and a boy of about sixteen years appeared, spotting the two of them he ran up to them and bent over clutching his sides. He was quite tall and handsome. He had dark hair that reached just above his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"Finally Remus, I looked everywhere and…" Sirius spotted Kiara who was now staring at him instead still with her mouth slightly open. "Why hello there," said Sirius planting his trademark grin on his face.

Kiara gave him a weak smile.

"So what's your name?" asked Sirius,

Remus frowned; the girl had only been in the castle for five minutes and already Sirius was hitting on her. _Honestly he has to learn to control himself _thought Remus to himself.

"Uh i-it's Kiara," said Kiara quietly,

"A beautiful name for an equally beautiful lady,"

Kiara smiled again although a bit stronger this time.

"Sirius why were you looking for me?" asked Remus,

Sirius turned to Remus, "Well, because of your um…y-your…uh…medical condition," said Sirius stealing a glance at Kiara but she was now looking at Remus.

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked feeling even more guilty about knocking into him earlier.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Remus and Kiara realized that he was quite pale compared to Sirius.

"So you're Sirius," she said turning back to the tall boy.

Sirius looked at her and smiled, "Yep,"

Suddenly they heard the footsteps of two people running and around the corner came two more boys. The taller one had messy jet black hair, was quite muscular, had hazel eyes and wore round glasses and had managed to reach them in a couple of seconds. The other boy was shorter, had brown hair and was rather large around the stomach but not overly fat. He took a little longer to reach them, by which time he was red, sweaty and out of breath.

"This is James and Peter," whispered Remus to Kiara pointing to each boy as he said their name.

"I found Remus," Sirius pronounced proudly sticking out his chest.

Remus frowned again. Kiara was now staring at the other two boys.

"Hey who's she?" asked James, looking at Kiara,

"This is Kiara…" started Sirius,

"…and she just realized that she is a witch and just saw magic for the first time," concluded Remus.

James eyes went wide, "You serious?" he asked Remus.

"No James his Remus, I'm Sirius, honestly and you call yourself a friend," said Sirius,

The three boys' and Kiara all looked at him all not believing his lame joke.

"What?" asked Sirius, the others just shook their head's and Remus nodded at James.

"Wow!" breathed James, "You're gonna need a guide around the castle and who better than the famous marauder's"

"I think you mean infamous," said Remus quietly,

"Marauders?" asked Kiara,

"That's what James dubbed us," answered Remus,

"Oh," said Kiara, "Uh, guys I would like you to show me around but not tonight because I am really tired if that's alright,"

"Sure," said James, Remus and Peter at the same time.

"Would you like me to carry you?" asked Sirius giving her a suggestive wink.

"Uh, no thanks I can walk," said Kiara slightly disturbed.

Sirius looked slightly disappointed but pushed the matter no further, which Remus was grateful for. Sometimes he would go on for hours on end. They had reached the fat lady in about twenty minutes. Kiara had done quite well, she had even missed the trick step but Peter hadn't and they spent about two minutes trying to pull him out. Sirius and James took it in turns to point out stuff to her that usually had been damaged by one of their pranks. Remus noticed that Kiara was much more relaxed; she was smiling more and even giggled when Sirius was running up the stairs but slipped and fell down.

"What's the password?" said James as they approached the fat lady.

"It's…" started Remus,

"We don't need the password," said Sirius practically bounding up the stairs,

Peter looked at him, "Why?"

Sirius ignored him and went up to the fat lady who seemed to be in a deep slumber.

"Um, Remus what do they mean?" asked Kiara quietly,

All the boys were staring at a lady sleeping when Sirius started to talk.

"My dear lady!" said Sirius in a loud voice and bowing.

The fat lady awoke with a start and saw the four boys and Kiara.

Kiara gave a small scream and grabbed Remus' arm.

"What are you all doing out of bed. Oh that must be the new girl," she said pointing at Kiara.

Kiara didn't move still scared that a painting was talking and moving. Because when they were walking back all the other people in the pictures had been sleeping.

"My dear lady would you be so kind to allow us in," said Sirius with a wink,

The fat lady scowled at him. "There is no entry without the password,"

"But…" started Sirius,

The fat lady shook her head. Remus pushed his way to the front knowing that if he didn't act soon they would be locked out.

"Star light," said Remus and the fat lady swung open.

* * *

Ok as we can see this chapter was longer. Hoped you liked it now please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Honestly do you really think if I owned Harry Potter that I would be writing this. Don't say yes! Also Kiara, Becky, Dana and Cassie are mine, don't steal them or I shall attack you with a steak knife, or sue you while threatening you with a steak knife :)

* * *

Sirius was about to walk in when James pushed him back to let Kiara through; unfortunately when Sirius fell he landed on top of Peter. 

Kiara walked in and marveled at the gorgeous room. It was nearly completely circular and was filled with lots of comfortable looking armchairs and sofas. There was a fire burning merrily in the fireplace and it instantly warmed you up even though you were not very close to it. The room was decorated in scarlet and gold.

"Wow," breathed Kiara gazing at the comforting site.

Remus walked in behind Kiara followed by Sirius, James and Peter. But she still just stared at the room. Kiara had never seen anything that looked so welcome and inviting before. The orphanage was completely brown and the floor was just plain concrete and was always really cold. Henry's apartment was kind of small and smelt pretty bad because he live near a water treatment plant.

"So, uh where do I sleep," Kiara asked still a little nervous.

Remus pointed to a circular staircase, "Up there," he said.

"Thank-you," Kiara said to all the boys andshe climbed up the stairs but not before hearing Sirius whisper "Nice one Moony,"

Kiara quietly opened the door and saw five comfortable looking beds all with scarlet coloured sheets. Looking around Kiara saw that the walls were decorated like the common room with red and gold. Kiara could only see the heads of the four other girls occupying the room. One girl had long red hair another had black hair, one had brown and the last one had wavy golden tresses. Kiara who didn't have any clothes but the ones she was wearing crawled into the empty bed fully dressed and fell asleep almost immediately.

When Kiara awoke she heard the room full of whispering. She kept her eyes closed and tried to understand what they were saying.

"I wonder who she is?"

"When did she get here?"

"Do you reckon Dumbledore knows?"

"Of course Dumbledore would knows Becky!"

"Well you never know,"

"What so you're saying that she crept in, found the common room, guessed the password, walked into our dorm, conjured a bed out of thin air and then went to sleep all without Dumbledore knowing."

"I never said that!"

"Becky, Cassie stop arguing you'll wake her up and we…"

"Too late," said Kiara sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

When she stopped she saw four girls standing around her bed. The girl closest had long straight red hair that reached her mid back and emerald coloured eyes, next to her was the girl with black hair which reached her shoulders and dark blue eyes. On the other side of her bed was the girl with brown hair which reached just below the girl's shoulder-blades, she had blue eyes and next to her was the girl who had golden wavy hair which also reached her mid back. Her hazel eyes were staring at Kiara along with the other three pairs of eyes.

"Umm…" said Kiara starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hi I'm Lily," said the girl with red hair holding out her hand, Kiara shook it "And this is Cassie," she said motioning to the girl with black hair,

"Hey," she said,

Kiara smiled shyly.

"I'm Becky," said the girl with golden hair "and this girl next to me is Dana,"

Kiara smiled as Dana gave a small nod.

"Where are you from?" asked Cassie,

"Uh…" Kiara falted what was she supposed to say

_Hey I'm from an orphanage, how about you?_

"I'm…uh…from an orphanage," finished Kiara cringing just waiting for the taunting to arrive.

"Oh man," said Becky,

"I'm sorry," said Cassie.

Kiara looked up in surprise and looked at Cassie "You're sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, wait was that the wrong thing to say, sorry, hold on I just said it again, I'm sorry, damn…" Cassie started to hit herself in the forehead.

"No it's not that it's just that usually people insult me when they find out that I am an orphan,"

Everyone stared at Kiara dumbfounded again. Kiara was starting to feel insecure again she had never liked being the center of attention because at the orphanage if you were the center of attention you would be taken away with some family.

Kiara had always hoped that her family would come get her even though deep down she knew they never would. So she would sit in a corner of her room with her hair hiding her face and would not make a sound. Once a family came and starting talking to her and Kiara completely ignored them. After they left Kiara got a beating from the matron for her rudeness.

"Uhh…would it be alright if I had a shower?" Kiara asked quietly,

"Sure," said the girl named Lily as she stood back so that Kiara could get out of bed.

After a long hot shower Kiara quickly dried herself and changed back into her clothes as she let her hair dry naturally. She opened the door and walked back into the dormitory and saw Lily lying on her bed reading a book called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Cassie playing with a black kitten and Dana and Becky talking.

"Umm…Kiara do you have any other clothes?" asked Becky looking up,

Kiara shook her head.

"Well then we are going to have to get you some. Hmm I'll ask Rachel if she has any spare clothes," said Becky exiting the room.

"Who's Rachel?" asked Kiara,

Lily put her book down "She's Becky's sister, she's in fifth year and in Ravenclaw,"

"Ohh all right," said Kiara sitting down on her bed.

"Where is that girl!" said Cassie after thirty minutes of waiting, when suddenly Becky appeared back in the dormitory with her sister Rachel who Kiara realised looked a lot like Becky except that she had long wavy brown hair and was about a foot shorter. Becky and Rachel dumped a large pile of clothes on Becky's bed.

"Got enough," said Cassie gaping,

"Well we had to get a lot because we didn't know what would fit on her," said Becky as she and Rachel started to sort out the clothes.

"Umm…I don't need too many," said Kiara hurriedly,

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel,

"I don't want to be a burden, I mean these are your clothes,"

Rachel laughed, "Don't worry I have too many anyways,"

"This is a nice top," said Lily who had jumped off her bed to help sort out the clothes.

She was holding up a silky green one-shoulder top.

"That would look great on you," said Rachel looking up,

Becky, Cassie and Dana nodded in agreement.

"You can keep it if you want," said Rachel,

"Really?" asked Lily,

"Sure!"

"Oh thank-you so much!" said Lily like a small child.

Kiara smiled everyone in this school seemed so happy, generous and were at ease with each other.

_No other place in the world is like this_ thought Kiara, and she gave an even wider smile.

* * *

Well this chapter also long yay! I know I kind of entered the last chapter at a strange place, but I fogot to mark the chapters and I kinda just guessed and well it was late at night. Anyways please review thankies! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, shock horror! I do own Kiara and all of her dorm mates except for Lily and someone who shall appear in the next chapter. Who is he you ask. I do not know I answer, well I do but I ain't tellin you people. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter so :P

* * *

After they had finished sorting everything Kiara had ended up with about half the clothes.

"Lucky, it's Saturday," said Cassie after an hour of sorting put the clothes.

Kiara was now wearing a red v-neck long sleeved top and a pair of jeans with a pair of white sneakers. Lily was wearing a purple top and a denim skirt. Becky was wearing hipster jeans with a yellow v-neck. Dana was wearing a short white skirt and a red top while Cassie was wearing black jeans with a navy blue top. The five girls walked down the stairs and saw an almost empty common room. There were two fifth years in a corner playing wizard's chess, a group of second years in a circle near the fire and to Lily's immense disappointment the four marauders. As soon as Lily reached the bottom step James jumped up and came over.

"Hey Evans," he said smoothly,

"Shove off Potter!" Lily spat,

"Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asked James politely,

Lily shoved passed him and stalked out of the portrait hole with Dana following but not before giving Peter a sympathetic look.

"I have a feeling she doesn't like you mate," said Sirius walking up to James' side.

"Hello Kiara, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Remus looking up from his book,

"Um…good thanks," said Kiara still rather shy,

Sirius suddenly spotted Kiara and Becky and gave them a wolf whistle. Becky turned to Cassie.

"Will you do the honors?" she asked,

"I would be delighted," answered Cassie, then she strode up to Sirius and slapped him across the face.

Sirius held his face howling in pain causing all others in the common room to look strangely at him. Becky and Cassie exploded with laughter as they left with Kiara through the portrait hole.

"Will he be alright?" asked Kiara rather worried.

"He'll be fine," said Cassie smiling wide.

**Back in the common room:**

"Hey did you noticed how worried Kiara looked when Cassie slapped me," said Sirius smiling happily.

Remus scowled.

"Yeah and did you notice how she looked at Remus," said James slyly giving Sirius a wink.

"She did?" asked Peter,

Sirius and James shook their head's at Peter's slowness.

Remus looked up from his book and gave James a serious look. "Don't start," he said with a frown.

"Lighten up Moony," said Sirius bounding up and jumping on to the couch next to Remus causing Remus to fly about a foot into the air.

"Boy that Cassie's a wild one," said Sirius with his trademark grin.

"I'm bored," complained James,

"Well then go find something to do," said Remus continuing to read his book.

"Marvellous idea Moony," said Sirius suddenly standing up and walking to the portrait hole dragging Remus along with him his book now lying on the floor.

James smiled and followed Sirius and a complaining Remus out of the portrait hole closely followed by Peter who was in fear of being left behind.

**In the Great Hall:**

Becky, Kiara and Cassie walked into the Great Hall and spotted Lily and Dana talking so they walked over and took the seats opposite them. Lily and Dana looked up,

"Sorry for storming out earlier," said Lily,

"We're used to it," said Becky,

Lily stuck out her toungue,

"Guess what" said Cassie in a sing song voice

"What?" asked Dana and Lily in unison,

"I got to hit Sirius," said Cassie proudly,

Lily was about to say something when Kiara who couldn't hold the question in much longer blurted out "Why do you hate James?"

They all went silent. Becky, Cassie and Dana were all staring at Lily also interested because she had never told them why either. Lily looked as though she was trying to find the right words to explain and was finding it difficult.

"It's…well…it's just that he's so…annoying, bigheaded, irritating, immature, has a huge ego and he won't stop asking me out," said Lily in a resigned sort of voice.

"So why do you hate him again?" asked Cassie smirking,

Lily just glared at her.

* * *

Woot next chapter. I know this one was kinda short but I had to end it here because I just had too. Yo anyways the next one shall be longer kays!


	6. One fatal misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Oh yays another disclaimer, man aren't these fun! Ok so people just so you all understand I am not blonde, not quite tall, not yet and adult (although i will be soon) I'm not English and I don't own a castle. Ok now guess who I are not...That's right I'm not J.K Rowling and so do not yet own Harry Potter ;)

* * *

After breakfast the girls went out into the grounds. Kiara followed the other girls out to where their favourite tree was.

"When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Dana lying on her stomach.

"Dunno," said Cassie with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't look now Becky but here comes Jackson," said Lily with a grin,

"Who's Jackson?" asked Kiara also lying on her stomach.

"He's a seventh year Ravenclaw. He's the traditional tall, dark, handsome kind of guy and Becky is like soooooo in love with him," said Cassie, while Dana tried to hold in her laughter.

"Oh God, he's coming this way," said Becky while flicking her hair over her shoulder,

"Hey," said Jackson appearing next to Lily,

"Hi," said Becky in a small voice,

"How are you guys?"

Lily answered seeing that Becky seemed too had lost her voice, "Uh, we're good thanks, how are you?"

Jackson sat down next to her and turned to face her "I'm great," he said with a wide smile, while Lily smiled uncomfortably.

**The Marauders:**

"Sirius I do know how to reach the grounds you didn't have to drag me," said Remus who had finally managed to free himself from Sirius' grasp and was now dusting himself off.

"Who's that?" said James viciously pointing at Jackson who was unusually close to Lily.

"Um, I think he's from Ravenclaw," squeaked Peter,

"Really," said James massaging his knuckles,

"Don't even think about it," said Remus as James starting to walk over,

"Hold on a second pal," said Sirius grabbing James by the back of his collar which resulting in James almost choking to death.

"What!" said James viciously while trying to escape Sirius' grip,

"How do you think will Lily feel if you go and beat up a guy in front of her?" asked Remus,

James stopped struggling but still continued to glare at Jackson. Suddenly he saw Jackson place his hand on the small of Lily's back and he started to run towards Jackson but was tackled by Sirius before he could get to close.

"What are you doing Prongs?" said Sirius who was now sitting on him,

"He's practically molesting Lily," said James still struggling to get at Jackson,

Sirius smiled and shook his head, "you're a hopeless case,"

**Back to the girls:**

"So Lily what are you doing next Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Jackson leaning a little closer to Lily,

"Uh, well I am going w-with someone," said Lily turning red,

"Really who?" asked Jackson sounding rather angry,

Suddenly James appeared puffing with Sirius, Remus and Peter following behind.

"James!" said Lily in surprise,

James opened his mouth to yell something at Jackson when Jackson said

"You're going into Hogsmeade with James,"

"What? Oh…uh…yeah I'm…uh going with James s-sorry," said Lily purposely not looking at James as she turned scarlet,

"You are? I mean yeah we are!" said James turning to Jackson.

Jackson stood up and looked almost ready to pound James as Sirius tried to unsuccessfully crack his knuckles. Remus shook his head in despair and then walked over to Kiara.

"How are you?" he asked her,

"Fine, but what's Hogsmeade?" asked Kiara,

"Oh that's a small town that isn't too far from here and if you are in third year or higher you are allowed to go on scheduled weekends but you also need to have a permission form signed by a parent or guardian,"

"Oh," said Kiara with a sigh,

"We can talk to Professor Dumbledore about it later he'll understand," said Remus trying to cheer Kiara up,

"Ok," said Kiara slightly happier,

"Stop it!" screeched a Lily,

Kiara and Remus looked over and saw James, Jackson and Sirius on the floor all trying to strangle each other. Kiara gasped and Remus quickly stood up.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" shouted Lily at Sirius, who's legs and arms, snapped together.

Remus muttered the same spell at James but unfortunately hit Jackson. James then saw this as an opportunity to pummel him. Remus and Cassie grabbed James by his arms and dragged him away from Jackson. Lily took the spell off Jackson and apologized but he just pushed past her into the castle. Lily's eyes seemed to blaze and she walked up to James who was still being restrained by Remus and Cassie and slapped him across the face before stalking off.

"I'll talk to her," said Becky standing up and following after Lily,

"James, what did I tell you," said Remus in a resigned voice,

"Hey he started it!" said James who was still being restrained by Cassie and Remus,

"Uh, guys I think Sirius is trying to say something," said Kiara pointing at Sirius,

"Oh sorry," said Remus taking the spell off Sirius,

"Took your time Moony!"

"Moony?" asked Kiara,

"That's Remus' nickname," said Sirius grabbing Remus in a headlock and ruffling his neatly combed hair,

"Oh, ok,"

"Sirius get off me!" said Remus attempting to pull himself away from Sirius,

"Hey look at Dana and Peter," said Sirius suddenly,

James, Cassie, Sirius and Remus all goggled at Peter talking to Dana, who was smiling sweetly,

"Sweet Merlin!" said Cassie in awe,

"What's wrong?" asked Kiara confused,

"Well it's just that Peter never talks to a girl without making a complete fool of himself," said Remus,

"I think you spook too soon," said James as Peter tried to lean against a tree but ended up falling over.

Dana just gave a small giggle and helped Peter up.

"I can't believe it," said Sirius looking dumbstruck.

"Neither can I," said James sounding equally surprised,

"I'm just…Wow!" said Cassie,

Suddenly Dana leaned over and whispered something in Peter's ear and he turned a bright red and nodded.

"Quick they're coming back, pretend that you weren't watching," said Cassie grabbing Sirius' arm so that he would look at her,

"I know that you can't keep your hands off me Cass, but I never knew that you were one for PDA," said Sirius with a sly grin, which Cassie returned with a slap.

James had grabbed Kiara because she was still staring, he was now holding both of her hand in his and looking into her eyes as she blushedand Remus just turned around shaking his head.

* * *

Okie dokie palokie that's chappie number 6 woop de doooo! I thought I wasn't going to get it up today but I have before I depart to go watch Lost! OMG love that show. Anyways I hoped you all liked it and please review.

Oh and thanks to all the kind people who have reviewed I really appreciate it! Thankies again )


	7. Laziness is a nessecity

I know you all hate me. I actually tried to get this on the computer quite a few times at home but it didn't let me and I don't know why, so I'm using a different computer and it works shrugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and believe me when I say it causes me deep grief everyday.

* * *

**Lily and Becky:**

Becky had finally managed to coax Lily into coming back outside. They had just reached the door and were about to walk out when Lily saw James grab Kiara's hands in his and look deeply into her eyes while she blushed. Lily didn't know why but she felt a large surge of jealousy and tears sprung to her eyes. Angrily she pushed them away and strode out onto the grounds with her head held high. She walked over to the group. James saw Lily striding towards them and he quickly let go of Kiara's hands but Lily seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Finally Dana and Peter had reached the group and Dana immediately went over to Lily.

"Are you alright?" she asked,

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" asked Lily,

"You're not a very good liar," said Dana quietly in her ear before walking over to Kiara.

The nine of them just talked, well with the exception of Cassie chasing Sirius for being the perverted freak he was and Lily yelling at James countless times after he kept trying to talk to her when she was trying to ignore him. Kiara and Remus were talking contently and peacefully until Sirius literally jumped over them from behind. Kiara screamed and grabbed Remus' shirt and Remus looked as though he had just had a heart attack. Cassie quickly apologized while chasing after Sirius again. Finally they all decided to head back to the castle for lunch. Kiara laughed as Sirius bounded up to the castle reminding her of an extremely hyper dog.

"Does he always act like that?" she asked Remus quietly,

"Unfortunately," said Remus with a frown,

Kiara smiled at Remus and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. They all walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Kiara was sitting in-between Dana and Sirius who was sitting next to Peter. Remus was across from Kiara and was sitting in-between Lily and James tension high in the air. Cassie was next to Lily and Becky had decided to talk to her sister over at the Ravenclaw table. Kiara looked around her; she had never been friends with so many people before.

After lunch they were all still at the table.

"I'm bored," muttered James,

"You could complete your homework," said Lily,

James and Sirius looked at her incredulously,

"On a marvelously beautiful day like this, you bust be kidding," said Sirius,

Lily shook her head and Sirius nearly fell off his chair and grabbed on to Peter to help him up which worked except for the fact that Peter was now on the floor.

"Well Dana and I have to be somewhere," said Cassie standing up while pulling Dana up with her.

"We do?" asked Dana while being pulled along by Cassie,

"Yes," whispered Cassie before they disappeared from the Great Hall.

"Hey Pete could you come with me?" asked Sirius,

"Why?" asked Peter suspiciously,

"Because I … uh have some … er… chocolate that I can't finish that I would like you to have," said Sirius,

Peter immediately jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall behind Sirius. It was then that Remus realized what was happening,

"Hey Kiara would you like me to teach you some basic spells?" he asked already standing up,

"Sure," said Kiara happily and she followed Remus out of the Great Hall.

Finally it was just Lily and James left together alone. Feeling the very awkward silence Lily began playing with her hair and James started to fiddle with his fork. Unable to take anymore of the unbearable silence any longer Lily stood up and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked James also standing up,

"Uh…to finish our charms essay," said Lily hastily thinking up an excuse,

"Then why were you lecturing Sirius and I on not finishing our homework?" asked James,

Lily mentally slapped herself on her lame excuse, "Actually no that's right I finished it last night. Well I'm going to go outside,"

"Would you mind if I joined you?" asked James unnaturally polite,

"Yes,"

"Alright!" said James following her,

"I meant yes I would mind,"

"Oh," said James and he turned away from her with his head hung low.

Lily suddenly felt guilty and knowing that she was going to regret this later she called out to James, "Alright you can come if you stop sulking,"

James immediately turned around and ran up to her and was about to put his arm around her shoulders when she turned to look at him with a stern glare,

"But you better not try anything funny Potter or I will hex you to the other side of the English Channel,"

James immediately put his arm back by his side.

* * *

Yes I know it's short but it will get longer. But I ended it there for a reason peoples. Okie dokie, next one should be out soon, hopefully. I actually have to post two one shots but they're already finished so no need to worry.


	8. I knew this was a bad idea

I know you all hate me don't you cries I'm sorry I was working, I know slavery. Anyways I have actually been really busy I had written about half this chapter before I was trapped and made to slave over a computer screen doing work shiver Anyway now it's here yay! Be happy and rejoice.

Disclaimer: I (as surprising as this may seem) do not own this hot piece of...sorry uh this ultimate smexy dude called Harry Potter and no not the book either, not even his parents, friends, enemies, associates...need i go on. Although I do own Becky, Rachel, Dana, Cassie and Kiara, oh and all of Sirius' terrible jokes which you will pleasedto know do appear too often in this chapter.

A/N: Alrighty this is longer then any of the other chapters yay. Sorry if it's bad though, this is a result of lack of sleep, chocolate deprevation and an extremely sore neck. Oh there's like the word crap in here, just thought I'd mention that because somepeople don't wanna here it. Don't worry peeps it's at the end okies.

Now enough with my rambling on with the story.

* * *

"Hey wake up everyone! Wake up!" Kiara groggily opened her eyes. 

"What's happening?" she asked.

Cassie suddenly bounded up to her way too full of energy for this early in the morning. "It's Hogsmead time and we all have to get up and laugh at Lily cause she's going with James," said Cassie beggining to laugh.

Kiara heard a groan and looked over seeing Lily holding her head in her hands. "Can someone please just kill me now," she muttered.

"I'll try but first I have to attack Cassie for waking me up," said Becky sounding extremely annoyed.

Dana sat up yawning and walked into the bathroom "Don't anyone annoy me in here," she said before slamming the door.

"That girl has been acting so strange lately," said Becky,

"Yeah ever since she talked to Peter by the tree," said Cassie staring at the door.

Kiara just shrugged and got changed getting ready for the trip. Remus had promised to show her around Hogsmeade.

After all the girls were ready they walked down to the common room where the marauders were all waiting.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sirius.

James turned around and as soon as James saw Lily he wolf whistled.

"Love the mini skirt," he said grinning broadly at Lily's skirt.

Lily gave him a look of pure loathing,

"Comment on it again and I'll change and I'll take doubly as long," she said

"There'll be no need for that," he said hastily.

Remus put down his book and walked up to Kiara. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

Kiara nodded and followed Remus out of the portrait hole.

"Bye everyone, I'm going to go find Rachel," said Becky exiting the room.

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks," whispered Dana in Cassie's ear before she left holding hands with Peter.

"Come on Lily, let's go," said James sounding very pleased with himself.

Lily just glared at him and stalked out of the portrait hole leaving James to scrabble after her. Cassie finally noticed that only her and Sirius were left.

"You can't be serious," she said staring up at him,

Sirius just gave her a suggestive wink.

"I have proposition for you Mr. Black,"

"Yes?" asked Sirius sounding rather excited.

"I will go with you to Hogsmeade only if you promise to pay for everything," said Cassie with a slight smirk.

Sirius smiled and nodded never knowing that he made one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

--------

In Hogsmeade: Remus and Kiara

"And that over there is the Shrieking Shack," said Remus pointing at a boarded up old house with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Why's it called the Shrieking Shack?" asked Kiara,

"Uh…it is said to play host to the most vicious ghosts in all of Britain," said Remus smiling to himself.

"Is that true?" asked Kiara suspiciously,

Remus shook his head "Not really,"

Kiara kept silent for a moment then suddenly her face lighted up. "Do you want to go closer?" she asked,

Remus turned to her "huh?"

"To the shack," said Kiara,

"Oh…uh you know there is always a shread of truth in the tales told," said Remus trying to think of a believable lie and unfortunately failing miserably.

Kiara laughed at him, "Is Remus scared," she asked in a baby voice,

Remus laughed at her "No, but I haven't showed you the rest of the village yet,"

"Oh come on," said Kiara her more Gryffindor side starting to show through.

Remus sighed "Oh alright, but not for too long,"

-------

Lily and James:

"Potter if you do not leave Zonko's right now you can consider this date officially over," said Lily angrily.

"But…"

"I'll give you to three," said Lily holding up three fingers.

"But Evans…" whimpered James holding up a packet of Dungbombs,

"One," said Lily threateningly,

"Alright, alright," said James dropping the packet back into the barrel that they had come from.

"Where to now Evans?" asked James attempting to loop arms with Lily.

"The Three Broomsticks," said Lily stepping sideways out of James' reach.

"Already?" whined James disbelievingly.

Lily just glared at him and walked up to the door pushing it open and walked inside James sulking in after her.

When they got inside they saw Becky, Rachel, Dana and Peter already sitting at a table. Lily quickly walked over and sat down next to Rachel.

"Hey everyone," she said sounding too relieved for James' liking.

After a couple of minutes they were joined by Remus and Kiara. Now they were just waiting for Cassie and Sirius.

------

"Where are those too?" complained Becky and Rachel in unison after nearly an hour of them waiting.

As soon as they finished speaking Cassie bounded into the Three Broomsticks and dropped into a seat beside Kiara looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Uh where is Sirius?" asked Remus who feared that Cassie might have somehow disposed of him considering the grin that was on her face.

Cassie turned to Remus "Oh he's coming," she said with a smile.

She turned around in her seat "Oi slave boy! Hurry up!" she yelled causing the whole of the Three Broomsticks to stare at her. Then turn to stare at Rachel, Becky, James and Lily when they began to laugh hysterically before turning to look where Rachel was pointing and then the whole bar began to laugh along. Sirius had just walked into the bar wearing a pink tutu and was holding so many shopping bags that Kiara was overly surprised that he hadn't fallen over yet.

Just as she thought this Sirius had that unfortunate moment to stub his toe on a table and topple over with all of the bags flying out of his arms. Cassie turned back around shaking her head while muttering good for nothing slave. James being the good friend he was choose at this point to laugh even harder so that by the end he had tears leaking out of his eyes. Remus sighed and walked over to where Sirius was and helped him up and picked up a couple of the bags.

"Remus pal, will you please use that smart brain of yours to curse me with Avada Kedavra?" asked Sirius pleadingly.

Remus chose to wisely ignore this comment. "What happened Sirius?" he asked

"I made the worst mistake of all Moony…." said Sirius pausing a second to shiver.

"I agreed to buy anything that demon spawn…uh…I mean Cassie wanted," he said barely audible.

Remus shook his head lightly "When will you learn?" he asked.

After about twenty minutes however it seemed that Sirius was back to his old self laughing, making the whole table groan from his bad jokes and saying something suggestive to every girl at the table and all the waitresses, one of whom poured his butterbeer all over him.

"We are going to have to go soon," said Remus glancing down at his watch.

"You really know how to have fun don't you Grandma," said James who had just beat Sirius in exploding snap. (Go to the A/N at the bottom of this chapter if this sounds familiar)

Then James purposely dropped his glasses so that he could peek up Lily's skirt. Lily though had dropped her hand mirror and was bending down to pick it up when she came face to face with James. James then returned above the table howling while holding a hand over his left eye.

"I agree with Moony, we should get going," he said standing up and moving away from Lily.

-------

Lily, Becky, Rachel, Dana, Cassie and Kiara all chatted walking a few metres ahead of the boys as they made their way back to the castle. The boys on the other hand had just finished explaining to Peter why Cassie was as Sirius liked to put it obviously-related-to-Snape-because-she-was-purely- evil-Satan-spawn-and-should-be-attacked-by-Grindylows-although-was-still-as-cute-as-all-hell.

"Moony's got a girlfriend," began James in a singsong voice.

Remus immediately groaned "Aren't you a little old for that?" he asked with a sigh.

"Moony, you're doing well for yourself. First that brunette in fourth year and now Kiara wow," said Sirius with a grin.

Remus turned to Sirius "That brunette's name was Belinda and if you don't remember she left me after one day as she thought I was you," he said frowning at the memory, "And then you took off with her," he said.

It took a while for this to sink in to Sirius but as soon as it did he backed away from Remus and hid behind Peter, which was quite an amazing feet as he was nearly twice Peter's height.

"Anyway it is so obvious she fancies you Remus," said James.

"And what gives you that idea?" asked Remus

"Look for yourself Moony," said James looking straight ahead of them.

Remus looked up and saw Kiara looking back, she flashed a smile at Remus, which he returned, and she immediately blushed.

Then Sirius bounded in front of Remus and ruined the moment by singing Love is in the air very loudly and very badly. When Remus got another look Kiara had turned back around.

"I rest my case," said James smugly and Remus blushed.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" asked Peter causing Remus to look at him aghast, James to smile and Sirius to nearly fall over in shock.

"You can't just ask out a girl!" said Sirius quite loudly.

Remus, James and Peter all stared at Sirius and asked why in unison. Remus asked why because Sirius always did that, Peter because he was confused and James sounded disappointed.

"You have to make it special, set the mood and make sure she likes you," he said.

"Doesn't that go against everything you've ever done?" asked Remus,

"Well yes which is why nothing has worked out. Now Moony, you are going to need some Sirius help," said Sirius laughing loudly.

James and Remus exchanged a glance which clearly meant Oh-crap-we're-in-trouble-now!

* * *

Alrighty it's finished yay! Next one might not be up for w hile. I will try really hard to get it up as soon as possible though okie dokie my little honey pots. 

A/N: Yes that quote that James said was from an episode of Supernatural spoken by the drool worthy Dean aka Jensen Ackles. Do I have to do a disclaimer. Well because I know you all don't want to hear another disclaimer you can just in your minds add it to the other discalimer above.

Now that that's all done I just want to thank everyone who sent me reviews I love you all...uh not in that way. I tell you what, next time I actually put your names down okie dokie smokie.


	9. Unexpected Attention

I know you all hate me, I would too if I was you but I have extremely good resons for not updating. Honestly theres about nine or so reasons. Anyways I also had to start from scratch because the computer that had my story got wiped. I nearly cried. Anyways I am really sorry if this chapter is crap I just wrote it now and it's like 10pm and I kinda made it up as it went along which is why it's kinda boring at not funny. Yo anyways on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry-smexy-should-always-do-a-bath-scene-Potter or any of his lovely counterparts. Although I do own Becky, Cassie, Dana and Kiara who you all know and love so well. Also I'm thinking of making a petition which will be about Mr. Daniel Radcliffe doing a bath scene in every movie from now on all in favour say I!

I would also like to thank my lovely reveiwers who all rock my nifty rad socks Mina-chan AMD, Rikki-Boy, Emma Barrows and of course Midnite Chocoholic. Thank-you all so much you've all been so patient with me and I owe you all like a 10 tonne truck filled with chocolate.

* * *

The next day blossomed nice and sunny. Kiara woke to the sound of Cassie playing with her small black kitten, Dana's pen scratching on parchment as she wrote something in her diary and Lily sighing as she read what appeared to be another love note from James. Becky it seemed was still asleep. Kiara yawned and got up and had a shower before getting dressed. 

"Hey I'm going to go have breakfast," she said.

"Alright, I'll be down in a couple of minutes," said Lily.

Kiara nodded and exited the dormitory. When she reached the common room she saw James sitting on a chair looking extremely bored. When he saw Kiara though he immediately bounded up to her.

"Is Lily up there?" he asked excitedly.

Kiara nodded.

"Did she get my letter?" he asked

Kiara nodded once again.

"Did she say anything about it?"

"Uh yeah, something along the lines of if I ever get another one of there letters from Potter I will seriously eliminate from my life," said Kiara giving James a sympathetic pat on the forearm.

James sighed "Why doesn't she like me. I'm funny, smart and extremely good-looking," he said.

Kiara smiled "James have you thought about not trying so hard to get her attention. You know play hard to get," she said wondering why on earth she was giving him relationship advice.

James looked confused for a second "Hard to get right,"

"By the way do you know where Remus is?" she asked.

"He's in the library," said James wondering how he was going to win Lily over by playing hard to get.

Kiara nodded with a smile and left the common room to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once she got down there was no one she knew at the practically empty Great Hall. She sighed and took a seat at the end of the table buttering a piece of toast. After a few minutes she felt a pair of eye on her. She turned around and spotted a boy over at the Slytherin table looking at her. He had shoulder length greasy black hair and his eyes were as dark as coal. He was kind of creepy. Kiara turned back around taking a drink of pumpkin juice a bit too quick which resulted in her nearly choking to death. Suddenly Lily appeared and rushed over to Kiara patting her back.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Kiara nodded "Yes I'll be fine," she said.

"Hey who's that guy?" she asked pointing to the boy who had been watching her.

Lily turned around and looked to where Kiara was pointing and frowned.

"That is Severus Snape," she said turning back around. "He is really is into the dark arts and he and James are enemies. They despise each other," said Lily before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Oh," said Kiara quietly as she glanced at Severus once more before pushing him to the back of her mind even though she couldn't shake the eerie feeling she got about him.

Once her and Lily had finished their breakfast they walked back towards the common room together before Kiara remembered that she was going to go find Remus.

"I'll see you later Lily," she said as she made her way to the library.

After ten minutes of walking around Kiara realized that she was lost. Trying very hard not to panic she tried to retrace her steps which was quite hard seeing as the staircases liked to move. As she kept walking she started to panic a little more and more. She was terrified as she hadn't seen another person for quite a while. Wondering what she was going to do and whether she was going to do she felt tears form in her eyes. As she turned a corner she bumped into someone.

"S-sorry," she said looking up to see who it was.

She took a few steps back when she realized it was the boy who had been looking at her Severus Snape. He looked at Kiara as though she was a particular nasty Blast Ended Skrewt.

"Watch where you're going," he snarled at her.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to," said Kiara as she dried her eyes.

Snape glared at her which made her shiver.

"C-could you possibly help me?" she asked cautiously.

"You're lost aren't you," he said.

Kiara nodded

"Where are you trying to get to?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"The library,"

"Fine follow me," he said as he led the way back through the halls until finally they reached the library.

"If you dare tell anyone that I helped you, I will make sure that your time here will be most unpleasant," he said before he took off down the hall his robe billowing out behind him.

Kiara quickly hurried into the library and walked up and down the rows of bookshelves searching for Remus when finally she found him engrossed in a Transfiguration book.

"Remus," she said glad that she had found him.

Remus looked up with a smile "Hello Kiara," his smile faltered as he noticed her red eyes. "Are you alright, you look as though you've been crying," he said shutting the book.

"Oh…uh yes…I mean no I uh…just got something in my eye that's all," she said quickly.

Remus gave her a disbelieving look but decided not to push her

After half an hour of Remus explaining the finer points of transfiguration Kiara and Remus made their way back to the common room where they saw a disgruntled Lily looking over at James who was acting as though the fireplace was the most entertaining thing in the room. Kiara was about to ask what was happening when a large thud emitted from the bottom of the staircase to the boys dormitory. Looking over they realized that Sirius had somehow fallen down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" asked Kiara.

Sirius yawned and nodded before walking over to the couch and lying down. "It's too early to be up," he muttered.

"Sirius its eleven o'clock," said Remus.

Sirius shrugged before suddenly jumping up and running over to Remus and grabbing him by the collar. "D-did you say eleven o'clock?" he asked worriedly.

Remus nodded as it seemed he had suddenly lost the ability to talk which Kiara concluded had something to do with Sirius grabbing his collar. Sirius suddenly let go. "Oh no," he moaned before dashing out of the common room.

"What was all that about?" asked Lily.

"Apparently he overslept," said James.

"Jolly good spotting Potter," said Lily sarcastically.

Remus suddenly began to splutter and cough and Kiara quickly loosened his tie so he could breathe properly "Thank-you," said a very red Remus. "No problem," she said with a shy smile.

The moment was once again Lily asking what happened. "He probably had a date that started earlier today," said Remus as he took a seat on the now vacated couch with Kiara close behind.

Suddenly it was silent in the common room once again except for two second years that were playing a game of wizard's chess in the corner. Remus looked between Lily and James "Is everything alright?" he asked. Lily and James immediately nodded. Remus looked at Kiara who just smiled innocently.

"What have you done?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Nothing,"

"You lie," said Remus with a smile.

"Maybe," said Kiara with a grin

"Come on you can tell m…" started Remus before he was interrupted by James.

"What are you two love birds whispering about?" he asked suspiciously.

Kiara and Remus immediately blushed bright red "Nothing," they answered in unison.

"I'll tell you later," whispered Kiara as Lily and James exchanged a look.

* * *

See I told you it was crap, I'm like uber sorry and will make up for it next time I promise. I know where it's going and my writer's block is being fixed by a lovely plumber who is called Fred and is major sexy, now if only he didn't live in my head...yeah sorry anyways I hope you enjoyed it but feel free to tell me if you didn't like it an I'll try to fix it okies. 


	10. A crazy announcement

Disclaimer: Me, myself and I do not own the wonderous and fabulous Harry Potter, even though I wished I did on a shooting dtar it is not yet true. I wonder how J.K takes to bribes??

A/N: I realise it's been like a year since I updated. I know bad ey but there's many reasons that you probably don't really care about. Anyways I really wanna finish this story so I've started writing again, yes rejoice and stuff. Anyway yes so here's the next rather delyaed chapter heh

* * *

An hour later and Lily was reading a book, well at least she pretended she was while all the while she was staring suspiciously at James who hadn't used a pick up line on her for the whole morning and Lily was starting to think that he was sick. Remus was discussing the different wand types with Kiara as she was borrowing Lily's during class and really needed to go to Diagon Alley and see a man named Ollivander. Suddenly the unusually quite common room was disturbed by the only person who could make silence vanish quicker then floo powder Sirius Black. He walked over beside Remus and sat down.

"Well Moony old chum I do believe she likes me?"

Remus who knew he was probably going to regret this question later asked who.

"What's-her-face. Tall brunette Ravenclaw chick. Kinda curly hair and great blue eyes," he said.

"You mean the head girl?" asked Remus.

What happened next was quite an odd site Sirius' smile dropped from his face and was replaced with a look of pure shock and horror.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"I-I-I" stuttered Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes and James whacked Sirius over the back of the head.

"I told her that this school was going to the dumps because of the wrongful election of heads and prefects," said Sirius horrified.

"I think you should apologise and…" started Remus.

"Great idea Moony! I'll tell her I didn't know what I was saying because I was drunk on butterbeer," said Sirius standing up and dashing out of the common room again before Remus could inform him that he would have to ingest at least 10 or so butterbeers before he could become drunk.

"That was a good idea Moony," said James with an impressed nod and Remus just gave a small sigh.

"Kiara could you come here a moment," said Lily who had given up all attempts of pretending to read. Kiara jumped up and walked over to Lily and they started having a conversation about Dana's strange ways lately. James grinned and moved closer to Remus.

"So Remmie my man looks like things are going great with Kiara," he said.

"Shh!" said Remus trying to hush him as Kiara was just on the other couch.

James lowered his voice but continued to look at Remus with a smirk.

"I think you're misinterpreting friendship as romance," said Remus determinedly trying to ignore the blush that he could feel was starting to creep onto his cheeks.

"Oh come on Moony, you're in denial and I don't know why. Kiara is quiet good looking and this is coming for a guy who isn't really into blondes," said James.

Remus was about to retort to this when Sirius was back into the common room looking extremely smug and pleased. He even did what appeared to either be a small jump of joy or a spasm, it was difficult to tell.

"It worked Moony, she believed me and I have got a date for Saturday," said Sirius so pleased with himself that he believed he should have the best seat by the fire and so sat directly on James. This resulted in James pushing Sirius onto the floor, punches were thrown and before long there was a full out fight unfolding on the Gryffindor common room. Lily and Kiara looked at the boys who nearly succeeded in knocking over a table which had Lily's finished Transfiguration on it

"Potter!" she yelled causing the whole common room to become completely silent and everyone including James and Sirius turned to look at Lily who seemed a bit surprised at her own outburst. James then quickly untangled himself and stood up brushing himself off.

"Yes Evans dear?" he asked.

Lily didn't say anything; she wasn't even sure why she had yelled out. She put her mind to work trying to think of why she would yell out his name.

"You nearly ruined my homework Potter. Do you know how long it took me to complete that?" she asked.

"Five hours, thirty two minutes and seventeen seconds," answered James not missing a beat.

Everyone turned to look at James now mainly with a bemused expression, Lily looked more shocked then anyone.

"Mate that's just creepy," said Sirius standing up himself.

James felt himself blush a bit as Lily's eyes narrowed "So what you've been stalking me now Potter?" she asked.

James tried to look innocent and failed miserably and everyone went back to what they were doing knowing this was going to turn into the usual Lily and James argument which is exactly what happened.

--------

Later on that day a prefect walked in and pinned sign to the board in the common room before walking out. Everyone exchanged odd looks and then went to try and see. Sirius being the tallest on in the room looked over the heads of everyone and read out the notice.

_Attention students_

_As this has been a rather busy and hectic year for you all it has been decided that to all relax and loosen up that here will be a Christmas Ball. It will be held on Christmas Eve beginning at 8pm in the Great Hall. We hope you will all behave so everyone can have a good time._

For a few moments there was silence and then all the girls in the room started gossiping while all the boys groaned well except for James who looked over at Lily who caught his eye and the proceeded to shake her head and then James pouted. Oh the infamous pout the cruel-make-any-girl-weak-at-the-knees-pout that Lily hated so she picked up a book and hid her face behind it not realising that it was upside down. Kiara and Sirius suddenly had matching smirks on they're faces; they caught each other's eye it was match making time.

"What's happening?" asked Becky as she descended from the girl's dormitory with a yawn.

"There's going to be a Christmas Ball and…" started Kiara before she was interrupted by Becky's high pitched squeal which caused every person in the room to cover they're ears.

"Are you serious?" she asked in that same squeal and Kiara nodded her head causing Becky to squeal again and she dashed out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Hey Evans," said James sitting down beside Lily who threw him a scathing look.

Kiara who noticed that James was going to ruin any chance he had with Lily took action by grabbing Lily by the hand and dragging her up to the girl's dormitory. This action caused James to look thoroughly disappointed and he slumped down in his seat. Remus who decided it were best he didn't get involved mentioned something about finding Peter disappeared into the boy's dormitory.

"Prongsie I have a plan," declared Sirius grinning broadly.

James looked up at his friend curiously "Yeah?" he asked willing to listen to anything.

"You must woo over the demonic red head," said Sirius

"Yeah and?" prompted James

Sirius paused "Er…"

James slumped down onto the couch so he was now lying down "It's hopeless, she hates me,"

"I don't hate you James," said Sirius who obviously thought h e was doing a wonderful job of impersonating Lily. James on the other hand knew Lily's voice all to well and was not fooled.

"Sirius I hate you," muttered James.

"Prongsie surely you jest. I mean who could possibly hate this face," said Sirius as he did the famous puppy dog eyes worked remarkably well.

James rolled his eyes before sitting up "Hey wait a minute where's Pete?" he asked.

Sirius looked around before checking the dormitory where he saw Remus reading a book and claiming that he hadn't seen Peter all day. Sirius ran back down stairs as Cassie came down from the girl's dormitory.

"Who guys haven't seen Dana have you?" she asked.

James and Sirius shook their heads "But Pete's missing too," said Sirius and then it dawned on the three of them.

"You don't think," started James

"That Pete and Dana are," said Sirius

"Are on a date?" finished Cassie

The three looked at each other and then said in unison "How in the name of Merlin did that happen?!"

* * *

Hopefully I should have another chapter up sooner then a year fingers crossed 


End file.
